


Weep No More

by AngelOfDeath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDeath/pseuds/AngelOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Sansa Stark wept, and one time Sandor Clegane did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep No More

**1.**

Sansa cried all the way to her chambers after witnessing her father's death. Ser Meryn Trant said not a word during the walk, giving her a look of cold indifference when he pushed her through the threshold to her room. Sansa could not manage more than a choked "Thank you, Ser." Before shutting and barring her chamber door and running to the warm comfort of her bed. Cocooned securely under her furs Sansa finally allowed herself to cry for true, wailing her sorrow into her soft feather mattress. How she longed for her Mother's warm embrace, the gentle consoling of her Father, the feel of her sweet, sweet Lady curled against her.

For day's she stayed like this, refusing to leave her chambers or even her bed but for to use the chamber pot. Her Maid's brought her meals but she could not bring herself to eat, so sick with guilt she was.

_If only I had not gone to the Queen…Why? Why did I do this? Father…_

Squeezing her eyes tightly together Sansa sobbed.

**2.**

The first time she was beaten Sansa could scarcely believe it had happened. They were _Knights._ Her head spun as she gazed out the window of her chambers, looking upon the Queen, sitting in the Gardens with some of the ladies of court. Sansa had feigned illness, she could not bear to be near the woman at this time. She turned her attention to the Gold Cloaks standing guard behind her.

_Knights are meant to protect innocents, are they not?_

_No_ She could almost hear the Hound's voice in her head.  _Knights are for killing._

It was at that moment that Sansa, for the first time, truly believed his words. None of the Knights here would protect her, she was a Little Bird surrounded by vicious cats and she had no escape.

Sansa lay her head against the sill of her window and wept.

_There are no true Knights…_

**3.**

As she lay curled up on her chamber floor, wrapped in the Hound's bloody cloak, Sansa's whole body shook with the force of her sobs.  _Why? Why must I be so weak?_ He had given her a chance at freedom but she had refused. He looked so vicious, covered in blood, the burnt side of his face twisting in a most frightening way.  _Why couldn't he have come to me like in a song? Gentle and comforting and swept me away._  But he hadn't. He was drunk and he threatened her, held a knife to her throat.

_The Hound will no longer be there to protect me from Joffrey…I will never escape now._ She thought in despair as more tears slipped from under her lids.

**4.**

When her Lord Husband came to her chamber that evening Sansa knew something was wrong by the look on his face.

"My Lady…I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

Sansa wailed until Tyrion had a maid bring her a vial of milk of poppy to calm her, she was barely able to choke down the liquid through her tears.

_Mother…Robb…They're all gone…I'm the only one left_

Sansa whimpered pathetically as she lay in bed, her Lord Husband had left her at her behest so that she may mourn in solitude. For so many months Sansa held onto the hope that Robb would come riding into King's Landing and take her home, back to Winterfell….But Winterfell was gone. And now so was Robb.

Her pillow was wet beneath her cheek when she buried her head there, her sobs had diminished to small moans as the milk of poppy muddled her brain and pushed her towards sleep.

_When will the pain stop?_

**5.**

When she arrived at the Quiet Isle, Sansa was greeted by the Elder Brother.

"Come, Alayne. We have a cabin for you just this way."

Sansa glanced back at Petyr, who was organizing his men and to her relief paying little attention to her, before smiling and nodding at the man.

"You shouldn't have to stay long my dear, proving your maidenhead will be very simple." He patted her arm when he felt her tense. "No need to fear my dear, it will seem like nothing once it's done."

Sansa noticed a large man, wearing a brown robe digging graves. Something made her stop in her tracks, he was so  _big. About the same size as…No. it couldn't be. He's dead._

The Elder Brother chuckled at her side.

"Yes, Brother Digger gets many stares. He is a very large man."

"Yes, he is. As big as the Hound." She heard herself say.

The old man regarded her oddly for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"That he is. You've heard of the Hound's death I assume?" Sansa nodded. "Buried him myself."

"You…You did?" Sansa stuttered.

"That I did. Though it would seem the Helm I marked it with was stolen."

"Yes." Sansa murmed, looking down sadly, of course she had heard the tales of the vicious Hound tearing through the Saltpans, raping maids and destroying everything in his path. But even before she heard of his death, Sansa did not believe it was Sandor Clegane.  _He would never do that._

Once she had been situated in her cabin, Sansa found herself feeling restless. Her mind kept returning to the large gravedigger she had seen, and some strange instinct was pulling her to go to him. Finally she could take the overwhelming feeling no more and, after putting on a plain woollen cloak and carefully tucking her hair in, set off to find him.

He was in the same area but digging a grave a few rows down when she spotted him.

"Brother Digger…" She called softly.

The man froze at her voice and visibly tensed, Sansa instantly regretted her silly decision.

"I…I'm sorry…I did not mean to disturb you…"

"Little bird."

Sansa gasped, feeling as if she had been struck as he turned to her and lowered his hood.

Sandor Clegane. Alive. Standing before her. It couldn't be.

Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own, sending her flying into his arms.

"They said you were dead…they said you were dead." She sobbed into his chest.

Strong arms wrapped around her small body and she had never felt so safe.

"It's alright, Little bird, it's alright. I'm here"

* * *

**1.**

Sandor tilted his head to the side in confusion at his little wife as she held his large hand against her stomach.

"Sandor…Don't you understand? I am with child." She chirped happily.

The words sent him reeling. With child? Sansa Stark,  _no Clegane_ , with his pup inside her. Sandor had never thought about being a father. The only desire he had in his life had been drinking, fucking, and killing. And of course his Little Bird. But a child…he never thought any woman would be willing to have his seed take root.

"A family Sandor, a family that is ours, yours and mine and no one will ever take it away from us."

He looked up into Sansa's sparkling eyes and felt a sudden tightness in his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Never." He growled.

No one would ever hurt her, or his pup. A little girl who looked just like Sansa. Maybe one like his sweet sister, the only family he ever had. No, he has a family now, his little bird and their pup are his, all his.

Sandor wraps his arms around her waist and presses his face into her slightly rounded belly, and as his sweet little wife runs her fingers through his hair, Sandor Clegane weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Argh, I'm so rusty. I'm sorry if it's below par, I'm just trying to get back into this.


End file.
